


Over Again

by HalfBloodPrincess95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodPrincess95/pseuds/HalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different choices change the way Harry Potter's life is led. Unlikely friends and even more unlikely lovers break many barriers of the norms in the wizarding world and of course lies and betrayal always threaten to destroy relationships, no matter how strong the foundations are... Slash, M/M, Mpreg and some past abuse(nothing graphic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6 years later

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay guys, i'm back with a new story.
> 
> I hope that you are intrigued by what i have written down, i don't usually start off my stories like this but i decided to give this one a try...
> 
> This story is going to officially start when Harry finds out he is a wizard and it will progress from there.
> 
> Please note that MPreg in this story will not be the sole focus and i just felt like it was a more emotional point of the story so i added it in, so if you are not a fan of it, do not despair, blink and you'll miss it...
> 
> As for the length of this chapter, its short yes but the others will be longer i promise...
> 
> So without further delay, read on and enjoy and please do review so i know how you feel about this and so you can give me any suggestions that you may have, i'll be waiting to hear from you guys! x

"Avada Kedavra!"

The hiss from the snake-like man was the only noise that penetrated the silence of the dark forest and then all that Harry Potter could see afterwards was blinding white light.

Xxx

Kings Cross station, Dumbledore and a part of Voldemorts soul, why was his death this strange?

Then the old wizard before him spoke and suddenly things made a lot more sense; this was his transition, his bridge between life and death and the place where he would need to decide if it was even worth going back.

His parents were dead, so was his godfather as well as the man who he had considered as one of his closest connections to his family since his third year; many others had died for him, leaving their own families behind so what of it if he never returned?

Voldemort has finally got what he wanted anyway; he finally achieved what he had set out to do 16 years ago, he had killed Harry Potter. The same Harry Potter who had survived back then and endangered so many of the innocent and kind hearted people who stood up for him countless times, the one who had been the cause of the deaths of a little baby's parents… Oh Teddy, the boy was barely a month old and now he would have to grow up without his parents.

What could Harry go back to? He could go back to help raise Teddy, it was the least he could do for his godson but what about his loveless life and the man who had betrayed him? The man whose child he was currently carrying; he couldn't have this baby, not when it reminded him of the farce he once called love…

He looked up into Dumbledore's electric blue eyes, the man smiled down at him reassuringly and patted him on the shoulder; it made him wonder about what had suddenly changed. He had decided to welcome death as an old friend but now he felt compelled to at least think of his actions; he wasn't sure anymore, he wasn't confident and he subconsciously let a hand rest over his still flat belly.

"Don't fight it Harry," said Dumbledore, "You have a second chance, take it my boy, all three of you must take it…"

With that, the older man began walking backwards, away from Harry; his eyes still locked on Harry's, his smile never fading up until the last moment when he had retreated so far away in the fog of the station that he could no longer be seen.

"Professor!" shouted Harry, "Professor Dumbledore? Please don't go, tell me what to do, please…" the last word came out in a soft sob as Harry fell to his knees inwardly cursing the old man for never being straight with him when it came to answering his questions.

Harry felt the slightest pressure on his right shoulder and his head immediately snapped to the right, he was grateful that Dumbledore had come back to him, the man was going to give him answers after all however the sight that greeted him was every bit unpleasant as it was unexpected.

Harry scrambled to his feet, backing away from the figure as fast as he could, "Snape! What are you- You're dead?"

The question was not at all what Harry meant to ask but it was all that came out of his mouth. He straightened himself and took in the mans appearance; he looked every bit as sallow and ghostly as he did in the land of the living but the white surrounding made him more so while his dark, heavy robes stood out in contrast and remained as pristine as ever. The man wasn't scowling at him though; he had gotten used to all of Snape's facial expressions, even the open look he had seen many a time on the mans face but this one was one he could not recognise. It wasn't quite blank as it held some sort of emotion behind it but what that emotion was, was unknown to Harry.

"Harry-"

"No! Don't you dare speak my name of those traitorous lips of yours! Damn it sounds almost vulgar now; you call me Potter or nothing at all."

Severus sighed but nevertheless complied, "Potter, I'm sorry, please you have to go back, you need to go back…"

"I will choose what I shall and shall not do and don't you dare think that sorry is going to cut it Snape, why are you even here? No forget it, someone killed you right? Serves you well, I hope you suffered," Harry uttered his last sentence in a low cold voice and made to walk around and away from Snape.

Severus flinched at Harry's tone but stood his ground, "Harry, I need to explain everything to you and I can't do that if we're both here. I need you to know my part in all of this, I need you to know that I didn't betray you-"

Harry ignored the slip of his given name from Severus, "How dare you stand there and tell me that you did nothing wrong? You murdered him! You murdered the only man that believed in you when you had committed the biggest mistake of your life not to mention the lies that you fed me everyday and you know what? I hate you for that Severus Snape, I hate you!"

Tears were flowing down the young mans cheeks but he didn't care, he just looked on in disgust at the man who had once meant so much to him.

"Harry, our baby-"

Harry seemed to have shaken himself out of his thoughts when he heard what had left Snape's lips, "How do you even- What the hell Severus? How do you know about that? I told no one!"

Severus walked up to Harry until he was close enough to raise his hand to the younger mans cheek, "You look even more beautiful and you're positively glowing my brat…"

Harry swotted the hand away faster than it appeared before backing away, "Don't call me that and don't speak as if this," he gestured furiously to his abdomen, "is a good thing because its not! It's a constant reminder of all of your lies and all of my mistakes."

Harry realised that he needed to get away from Snape as soon as possible, there was no telling what the man would do and Harry didn't trust him in the least.

"Harry, open your eyes, return with me, together please. There's so much you don't understand because if you did you would not be saying all of this, please Harry, just open your eyes…"

Snape's words turned into one constant plea: "Open your eyes," and Harry started to feel dizzy, as if those three words were just engulfing him and he was drowning. He knew that this probably meant that he was returning back to his world, that he would have to finish what he started with Voldemort, that this child be damned but he would have to think of that later; his last thought before his entire world turned black was how selfish he had been to even think of leaving the world in the hands of Voldemort.

Then Harry Potter's vision went black and all he could smell was damp soil and grass…

**Review Please :-)**


	2. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe that this story has received such a good response and interest from you all.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/ put this story on their alerts or favorited!
> 
> You all just make me so happy and I really hope you enjoy this chapter; it took me forever and a day to write since I wanted to make it good and not disappoint you all.
> 
> Please also note that there are a few time jumps in this chapter and throughout the story. I am not here to rewrite JK. Rowling's masterpiece so I will be using relevant parts of what you are familiar with from both books and movies.
> 
> Also italics; I have used it to emphasize certain words as well as for flashbacks/memories/thoughts but it isn't really hard at all to decipher which one you're reading but if there is a problem, please let me know!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think! x

"Severus, I'm afraid our young Harry doesn't seem to feel that he can speak freely with me and let me know how his home life really is," said Dumbledore in a dejected tone.

Severus looked up from his cup of tea, "Really Albus have you called me away from my packing to ask me for friendship advice?"

Dumbledore chose to ignore Severus' sarcasm, "I have called you here to ask you if you will please go out and see exactly what Harry's life at Privet Drive is really like, to see if they care for him like Lily and James would have and to see that they are not giving him any trouble."

"Albus, you want me to go and find out details of the boys personal life? That is ridiculous and not to mention impossible besides why do I have to do it?"

Dumbledore held his hand up to silence Severus in case he had any other questions, "Now now my boy," at which Severus glared at the twinkly eyed man, "Anything is possible if you set your mind to it and why would it be so ridiculous to check up on a student Severus? He may not be a Slytherin but you are still his professor, and a students' well being is supposed to be of greatest importance to a professor is it not?"

Severus wanted to argue that Albus had still not answered his question of why it had to be him but he knew that his attempts at backing out will be futile, instead he chose a different approach.

"Headmaster, Potter is not going to want to share all of his personal information with someone who he can barely stand to be in the same room with so wouldn't it perhaps be more idealistic if you or someone else he would rather speak to approached him?"

"I will not stand in the way of your methods Severus, you will need to persuade him before of course gaining information and I strongly advise that the moment you get wind of any mistreatment, to pull Harry out of there and return back to Hogwarts. As for me Severus, I have quite a few important ministry matters to attend to so I trust that you will see this plan through as soon as possible."

Severus stood up from his chair, quite furious at Dumbledore's obvious dismissal and turned to leave through the doors all the while muttering things about the ministry and excuses.

Xxx

Severus made his way down to the dungeons to collect a vial he felt would be most helpful in this so called mission.

Xxx

Harry lay down underneath the window, amongst Aunt Petunia's flowers on a hot summer day in Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon of course thought the scorching heat is the perfect opportunity for Harry to complete as many chores outdoors as possible.

Harry had just finished water all of the plants after getting rid all the weeds from the soil; he was exhausted and sweaty as well as extremely thirsty. He had solved one of his problems by taking a long and refreshing swig from the tap outside; he figured that he could always take a bath later so he might as well lie down for a while.

Harry let his thoughts drift to his friends, more especially his first friend; no not Ron or Hermione but someone he had met at Madam Malkins after finding out he was a wizard…

" _Now you go in there while I wait out here, don't be afraid; just let her take your size and hand her the galleons when yer done, 'kay?"_

_Harry nodded and entered the store where an elderly woman who seemed to be busy with another customer, looked up and smiled at him, "Be with you in a little dear."_

_The platinum haired young boy, who looked to be Harry's age, pivoted his head around enough so that he could see who Madam Malkin was speaking to. He stared for a bit before he let out a pained cry and turned his attention back to the old woman, "Watch where you're poking that thing, will you?"_

_The woman seemed not in the slightest bit phased as Harry thought the boy expected and just replied, "Hold still Mr Malfoy and stop whining, just one more… There, done."_

_Malfoy scoffed and got down from where he was standing to adjust his clothes in front of the mirror while the older lady turned to Harry, "Hello dear, I assume you're here for robes, first year then?"_

_Harry nodded in response and stepped onto the platform he was directed to, "And what's your name?"_

" _I'm Harry, Harry Potter ma'am."_

_At that, the Malfoy boy spun on his heel and looked at Harry, "Potter? Am I hearing correctly?"_

_Not sure how to respond, Harry just smiled weakly and nodded._

" _Merlin's beard," he walked closer, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he held out his right hand a little overhead so that Harry could reach it._

_Harry stepped off the platform before grasping Draco's hand in his and smiling tenderly, "Nice to meet you Draco."_

" _Father will be so pleased, you must meet father Potter, and he should be arriving soon."_

_And as if on cue the door swung open revealing a man who looked every bit a resemblance of class and pride, "Draco are you done?" he turned to Harry then back to his son, "And who is this?"_

" _This father is my new friend, Harry Potter," said Draco, smiling widely._

_Harry watched as the older Malfoys eyes widened for a moment before returning back to normal, he coughed once then spoke, "Your new friend is it Draco? How very nice to meet you Mr Potter," he too extended his hand towards Harry, "I am Lucius Malfoy, as you would soon learn, one of the most influential people in this world of ours," he said with his nose far up into the air and a smirk plastered across his face."_

_He spoke again, "However nice it is to meet you Mr Potter, Draco and I do have a lot to do before he leaves for Hogwarts but I do hope that you would seek my son out once you are both at school," he smiled slightly before inclining his head to Harry and turning swiftly to exit the store._

" _Well then Potter, I shall see you at school," and Draco too repeated his fathers actions and swept out of the store._

Then Harry had defended Ron and Hermione from Malfoys smug remarks, as well as got sorted into Gryffindor and just like that Draco went his friend to his biggest enemy at Hogwarts.

Xxx

Minutes passed before Harry heard someone clear their throat and shake him out of his thoughts, he ignored it at first but then the second one sounded louder and more insistent so Harry immediately shot up, scared that one of the Durselys had found him and thought he was sleeping on the job.

Instead of seeing an infuriated Dursely towering over him however, his eyes met those of a young boy, probably a little older than him, who was looking at him from the sidewalk in front of the house.

Harry's immediate reaction was to get up off the ground and take flight in case this happened to be one of Dudley's new friends who wanted to beat him up but just before he could get around the house and away, the other boy spoke up, "And where are you running off to?"

_That voice,_  thought Harry as he turned around; the other boy cleared his throat and spoke again, this time sounding completely different, "I apologize, I did not mean to startle you. My name is David, David Sheppard and I was just walking by when I saw you lying there. Why ever would you lie outside in this weather?"

Harry moved closer to David, "Uhm… So you're not one of Dudley's friends then?"

"I do not know who you are speaking of."

"Sorry, I just thought- Never mind, hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry beamed at David, "I actually was just done with my chores so I thought that I should probably rest for a while."

"Oh," said David as he gave Harry a one over, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Harry," he held out his hand.

Harry was just about to grab it when he looked at his soiled hands and then embarrassingly tried to scrub them on the front of his jeans.

"It is no matter Harry, would your parents mind if I hung out here for a while?"

Harry coughed, then cleared his throat as he tried to find the words, "Uhm… my parents, I live with my aunt and uncle and their son and I'm sorry but I don't think that they will actually like it if I brought anyone into the yard."

David looked down dejectedly, his attempt at making a new friend having gone out the window.

Harry watched as David's face fell and could not believe that someone here on Privet Drive actually wanted to be his friend, so he said the first thing that popped into his head, "We can take a walk if you would like?"

David immediately looked up, a smile on his face and Harry could almost feel the happiness flowing off of the other boy, "Yeah, I would really like that."

Harry quickly washed his hands and tried to make himself as neat as one could possibly look after spending the entire afternoon working in the heat but once David reassured him that he did in fact look fine, Harry calmed down and set off for his walk with the other.

"Don't you want to let your family know that you will be gone?"

Harry scoffed, "They don't really care what I do as long as all my chores are done," Harry seemed to realise what he had said as the last word left his mouth and immediately bit his tongue. He prayed that David would not ask him to elaborate and thankfully, the other boy just continued walking so Harry decided to talk about something else.

"So, where do you live?" safe topic.

"I actually live a few blocks away from here but I do get bored at home so I left for a little walk."

"A little walk?" Harry laughed, "You call a few blocks away from home a  _little_?"

David smiled slightly, "Well it is refreshing in my defense."

"I'm sure it is…"

David turned at the intersection and slowly led Harry towards the part of town with all of the little shops scattered around the local park, "Where do you go to school? I don't believe that I have seen you around here before."

Harry was well rehearsed in answering this question, "I go to a boarding school in Scotland so I'm hardly  _home_  from there, how about you?"

"Well what are the chances? I also attend a boarding school but that is in Bulgaria," At that Harry looked up rather suddenly, while David continued, "But I am here rather often during breaks, what year are you?"

Harry broke out of his thoughts to answer the question, "I'll be going back for my 3rd year in September."

"Oh well I have just finished my 4th year. Harry am I boring you?" he asked to the dazed looking Harry beside him.

"No no no, sorry David, I was just thinking of something."

"It is okay," they stopped in front of a coffee shop, "Would you like to have a coffee with me?"

Harry embarrassingly patted his pockets to feel for any change and David caught his actions, "It is okay, it's on me."

"You don't have to, really I-"

"Nonsense now let's go."

Once inside Harry ordered a cappuccino while David ordered a black, sugarless coffee, "So Harry, tell me about your family; are your parents-" he broke off.

"Yeah," answered Harry quietly, "Uhm they are… but I live with my mums' sister and her family now."

"So are mine," said David equally as quiet, "So how come they have you working on such a hot day and in your holiday even?"

"I- they… They don't really approve of me studying abroad but I guess it was my parents wish for me to do so and it's amazing, well at least I think so… They just give me many chores but I guess that it's only fair since they allow me to live with them and give me clothes, food and water."

"I do not think that clothes food and water is a luxury but rather a necessity," Harry looked at him strangely so he continued, "And what else? I mean they treat you well though right?"

Harry couldn't understand why this stranger seemed to be so curious about his life with the Durselys but he also didn't see any harm in telling him; he wasn't after all going to tell him that he was a wizard or anything like that.

"Uhm well yeah I guess ignoring me is being treated well; if they ignore me I get to do whatever I like."

"And if they don't ignore you?"

"Then- Well then it's usually because I've done something wrong and then I get punished…"

David looked taken aback, "Punished, what does that even-"

Harry cut him off, "I'm sorry David its just that I feel I may have said enough, too much maybe so could we just- could we just speak about something else?"

David nodded, understanding that Harry couldn't go any further but hoped that by some chance he will eventually tell him more.

Xxx

The rest of their afternoon was spent chatting away in the coffee shop with a short visit to the nearby park. David looked almost nostalgic as he entered the park and Harry of course noticed, "Is there something wrong?"

David knew that he perhaps owed Harry a proper answer after the other had trusted him with such personal information earlier so he spoke, "I used to come here as a child, it is where I met my very first friend before I went off to school."

"Oh, well don't you see her anymore? When you come back home I mean."

David took a deep breath, "She- she left. I can't see her anymore as much as I would like to…"

A part of Harry knew that David was hiding something from him but he didn't feel the need to pry; it was getting dark and he knew that now he would definitely be in trouble since he hadn't cooked dinner yet.

"David, I need to get going, I don't think my family will appreciate me arriving home after dark."

"Oh, of course they wouldn't, I will walk you there."

Their walk back was silent, they hardly spoke but somehow the silence was welcome since it wasn't uncomfortable either.

They reached the sidewalk outside the Durselys home where Harry bid David a good night and thanked him for his company; they separated as Harry walked into the house and David walked away towards his own.

An angry shout made him stop in his tracks and turn around…

Xxx

Severus knew that he should have done this instead, cast a disillusionment charm on himself and waited until such a time arises where his intervention may be needed but he couldn't think of that now, he needed to be on full alert in case Potter needed him; so he crouched down underneath the window in a way where he could clearly see what was going on in the house and watched.

Xxx

Harry had just entered the house when Dudley intercepted him, "DAD! He's here!"

"BOYYYYY!"

That's how Harry knew that tonight was going to be a rough one.

Uncle Vernon stepped in front of him, towering over him and pointing an accusing finger to his chest, "You! Where have you been boy? You think you can go wondering around the place and forget yourself? You think you can forget all we've done for you? Well then answer me, do you?"

Harry looked to the floor as he had been taught in his earlier years of punishment, "No uncle Vernon, I'm sorry, it wont happen again, I'll just go make-"

"You been eating outside the house have you boy?"

Harry noticed uncle Vernon holding out a napkin, the one from the shop he and David visited; Dudley must have snagged it off his back pocket.

"Now you look here you no good, unappreciative freak," Vernon grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and hauled him up just to throw him against a wall, "You will not be allowed out of this house ever again, you hear me? No more of that freakish school of yours-"

He was cut off by the door slamming open against the wall, "I must ask you to please back off from Mr Potter, sir," Severus entered the house and sneered at the two male Durselys.

Vernon spluttered, his hands still clenched on Harry's shirt; Severus walked up to them, broke open Vernon's grip and pulled Harry away to stand behind him.

Just then Petunia entered and gaped for a while before schooling her features, "And just what do you think you're doing here?"

"I am here to escort Potter back to school, there has been a slight change of plans. I am however in a hurry but I assure you that I will be back soon enough to deal with you," he made special eye contact with Vernon.

Severus whipped his wand out and pointed it towards the stairs, all of Harrys belongings came zooming down towards them, everything being packed away mid air, including Hedwig and her cage.

"You put that thing away right now! You're not allowed to do magic out of your little freaks-ville!"

"That, I must inform you, only applies to the students," stated Snape calmly as he shrunk Harry's suitcase, placed it in his pocket and handed Harry the cage, "Let us leave now Potter."

Snape nodded to the Durselys in mock politeness as he stepped out of the front door, Harry in tail.

Xxx

They walked further and further away into the darkness in silence before Harry finally broke it, "Thank you for that professor."

"There is no need for thanks Potter, save it for the headmaster. We have reached the apparation point; I advise that you hold onto me so that we can both get going, its been a long day."

And with that, both the wizards disappeared.

Xxx

"Severus, I thank you for doing this and I'm sure Harry has already done so?" asked Dumbledore.

"He may have mentioned it in passing, yes."

"Oh come off it dear boy, I know that you went through a great deal of trouble to get Harry out of there on proper grounds."

"Headmaster, the boy is safe now, so please inform me as to why I am still here when I could be on my way back home to enjoy what's left of my summer?"

"Severus, young Harry cannot remain in the castle as per ministry rules so tell me, where should I send him off to?"

Almost as if Snape's voice developed its own thought processes, he spoke, "I would not be adverse to looking over the Potter boy if you would not mind."

Snape immediately bit the inside of his cheek and mentally kicked himself; where did that come from? He could not possibly volunteer to spend the summer with the idiotic brat, no that wont do…

Almost as fast as Snape dug that hole, he backtracked to find a way out, "Although might I suggest that Minerva would be perfect. She is after all his head of house and a far better care giver than me."

Albus just smiled with that awful twinkle in his eyes, "No no Severus, I think that you would be perfect,"  _old coot,_  "Yes, I could not have chosen better. I will go have a talk with Harry then and let him know of his new accommodation."

Dumbledore had already gotten up and was now in front of the door to his private quarters where Harry was waiting, he turned to Severus once more before leaving, "Thank you Severus, my boy."

Severus could only sigh and wait it out while his insides churned with revolt at the fact that he would now have to open up his home to Harry Bloody Potter and that was all because of the fact that he had a big mouth!

**Review Please :-)**


End file.
